


Insolitement vôtre - 3 : Deux Terriennes bizarres

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ce qui se passe dans ma tête est très bizarre, Crack, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il se pourrait bien que nos personnages préférés tombent sur deux grosses fangirls et discutent avec elles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insolitement vôtre - 3 : Deux Terriennes bizarres

**Author's Note:**

> Finalement, j'ai réussi à débloquer mon imagination, et donc cette semaine, je vous propose un nouveau texte qui n'est pas tout à fait comme les deux précédents. (Pour ne pas dire totalement inutile.)
> 
> Je vous laisse le découvrir et juger tout ça par vous-même ;)

Aujourd'hui nous retrouvons quelques personnages de la saga ainsi que deux Terriennes assez spéciales : l'auteure et une amie de l'auteure.

Nous n'expliquerons pas comment les personnages sont arrivés dans notre galaxie, ni comment ils sont hébergés, etc. Ce n'est pas le propos.

L'amie de l'auteure – appelons-la Emily – a dit à l'auteure – Isa'ralia Faradien, alias « j'ai un pseudo trop bizarre » – que ces personnages étaient arrivés, a organisé une rencontre, et lui a donné leurs noms : Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, et Padmé Amidala. Elle a volontairement omis d'ajouter Palpatine à la liste, pour faire une grosse surprise à son amie l'auteure, grande fan du personnage.

Posons maintenant le décor. Nous sommes dans un appartement quelconque, dans une ville quelconque. Emily et Isa sont assises sur l'un des canapés du salon côte à côte, attendant leurs invités, et regardent quelque chose sur le smartphone d'Isa. La télévision est allumée en un fond sonore, sur une chaîne scientifique.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et Padmé entrent dans la pièce, suivis par Palpatine, en retrait, pour ne pas se montrer tout de suite à Isa.

\- Elle est bizarre cette fille, marmonna Emily tout en continuant de fixer l'écran du smartphone.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient le compte Instagram d'une grosse fan de Palpatine, mais celle-ci semblait au bord de la démence vu qu'elle postait des photos de lui tous les jours en disant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était à elle.

\- Je suis quasiment sûre que c'est un troll, c'est pas possible autrement, fit Isa. Et puis, elle a intérêt à en être un, parce que ce personnage est à moi et à moi seule !

\- Salut, s'exclama joyeusement Ahsoka.

Les deux Terriennes relevèrent la tête et lui sourirent.

\- C'est cool ça, des personnages de Star Wars sur Terre ! s'écria Isa, toute excitée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Anakin sur le ton de la conversation, en s'asseyant sur un confortable fauteuil.

Les autres avancèrent dans la pièce, mais Isa, de nouveau plongée dans le compte de sa rivale, n'avait pas vu Palpatine.

\- On regarde le compte d'une espèce de tarée, commenta distraitement Emily.

Elle avait vu le Chancelier, et lui avait fait un clin d'œil en formant sur ses lèvres les mots « Attendez un peu, elle va bientôt vous voir ». Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Il patienta sur le côté en souriant.

\- C'est un troll, décréta finalement Isa. Ou alors il faut vraiment l'enfermer dans un asile.

La tête toujours baissée, elle se tourna pour poser son smartphone sur l'accoudoir, et releva finalement la tête.

\- Haaaaaa ! s'écria-t-elle avec surprise.

\- Je crois qu'elle vous a enfin vu, Chancelier, déclara Emily en retenant un gloussement.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, commenta ce dernier toujours en souriant.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'as rien dit, espèce de débile ? s'énerva Isa contre sa meilleure amie, la main toujours sur le cœur comme si elle avait été choquée au plus profond d'elle-même.

Palpatine venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, à la place que venait de lui libérer Emily. Il regardait l'échange avec intérêt, comme s'il suivait un match particulièrement passionnant de tennis.

\- Pour t'entendre hurler comme une dégénérée, répliqua Emily, toujours calme. Et ça a marché, on dirait. C'était tordant de te voir avec une expression choquée sur le visage, conclut-elle en partant dans un fou rire.

\- Alors, on vient de trouver la plus grande fan du Chancelier sur cette planète, c'est ça ? questionna Padmé en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Apparemment, confirma Isa en hochant la tête.

\- Enfin, si on exclut l'autre tarée qu'on vient de trouver sur Instagram, ajouta Emily avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les trolls ne comptent pas, déclara son amie. Parce que cette fille ne peut pas être autre chose qu'un troll. C'est un peu comme si je me créais un compte pour poster plein de photos de Severus Snape en mettant en légende des trucs comme : Il est trop beau sur cette photo, c'est mon mec t'as pas le droit d'y toucher, etc. Bref, cette fille est totalement dingue. Même moi, je ne suis pas aussi obsessive que ça.

\- Alors, on peut dire qu'elle a réalisé un exploit, conclut Emily. Parce que tu étais jusqu'à présent la personne la plus obsessive de la galaxie.

\- Même pas vrai d'abord, marmonna Isa. J'ai juste beaucoup de problèmes à régler avec des tonnes de personnages fictifs et d'acteurs.

\- Non, tu es obsessive, un point c'est tout, martela son amie. Dès que tu retombes sur un vieux délire, tu repars à fond dedans, et dès que tu en trouves un nouveau, tu ne peux plus le lâcher. Comme avec Loki.

\- Loki est parfait.

\- Ce n'est pas le propos.

\- Je m'en fiche.

Obi-Wan se dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'en placer une.

\- Emily nous a mentionné le fait que vous aviez beaucoup de passions, fit-il à l'adresse d'Isa. Donc je pense que vous êtes peut-être un chouïa obsessive.

Isa soupira. -Ouais, on va dire ça en fait. Je suis obsessive ! cria-t-elle à l'attention d'Emily, qui n'était pourtant qu'à deux mètres d'elle. Je l'ai admis, t'es contente maintenant ?

\- Je suis euphorique, madame Fandoms.

\- Euh... « Fandoms » ? interrogea Padmé.

\- Communautés de fans qui sont composées autour de séries TV, de films ou de livres, expliqua obligeamment Emily.

\- Je passe ma vie là-dedans, ajouta Isa. Certaines personnes se considèrent comme mariées à leur travail, et bah moi, je suis mariée aux fandoms.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que tu te trouves un vrai mari un jour, non ? fit Anakin.

\- J'attends simplement mon homme idéal, affirma Isa.

\- Et à quoi correspond sa description ?

\- Elle change en permanence, ricana Emily. Elle varie en fonction de son personnage préféré du moment.

\- Du coup, ce serait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Ahsoka.

\- Cherchez-lui un psychopathe, pouffa Emily. En ce moment, elle est à fond sur Darth Sidious.

-Sérieusement ? s'exclama Anakin avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

Il y eut quelques rires.

\- Tu la sous-estimes, lui répondit Emily.

\- Par pitié, ne me ramenez pas le Joker, je trouve qu'il irait trop bien avec Harley Quinn ! rit Isa.

\- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble, fit Emily avec sagesse. En l'occurence, deux psychopathes vont très bien ensemble.

\- J'aimerais trop voir une Suicide Squad version Marvel..., dit Isa de façon rêveuse (mais surtout pour changer un peu de sujet).

\- Genre, avec Thanos, Amora, Winter Soldier..., ajouta Emily.

\- Winter Soldier n'est pas un méchant ! s'écria Isa, visiblement horrifiée.

\- Ha ha, gloussa son amie, je savais que ça allait te faire réagir ! N'empêche que je suis assez perplexe sur tes conclusions de personnages. Selon toi, Vador non plus ne serait pas méchant puisque ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est passé du Côté Obscur ?

\- C'est entièrement de la faute de Vador s'il est passé du Côté Obscur ! Il a sauté à pieds joints dans le piège tout en sachant pertinemment que ç'en était un ! Par contre, Winter Soldier, on lui a rien demandé à lui. HYDRA s'est servi de lui sans qu'il n'ait pu protester.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et de flottement, qu'Emily finit par briser.

\- D'où était partie la conversation, déjà ?

\- De la description de l'homme idéal d'Isa, lui répondit obligeamment Obi-Wan.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Du coup, si vous lui trouvez un Darth Sidious, faites-lui plaisir en le lui ramenant. Vivant et en un seul morceau, si possible.

\- On verra les détails une fois qu'on y sera, rigola Anakin.

\- Bon, après, je ne sais pas s'il sera très coopératif à l'idée d'être livré à une fangirl totalement déjantée, donc je vous suggère de l'assommer et de le ligoter, ajouta pensivement Emily.

\- Eeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhh ! s'exclama ladite fangirl totalement déjantée. De une, je ne suis pas une fangirl, mais une fanwarrior, NUANCE. De deux... euh... en fait je crois que j'aurais trop peur des représailles si jamais je kidnappais Darth Sidious, donc vous devriez peut-être songer à attraper Richard Armitage à la place, c'est moins dangereux pour tout le monde.

\- Sage décision, conclut Emily. Et puis, il est bien plus beau et bien moins psychopathe que Sidious.

 

 

Palpatine était resté silencieux pendant toute la durée de l'échange à propos de Sidious. Il avait cependant tout écouté avec attention, ainsi, le soir-même, il en profita pour coincer Isa et lui parler seul à seule.

\- Ainsi donc, vous cherchez Darth Sidious, fit-il à voix basse, alors qu'Isa venait de refermer la porte de sa chambre et de sortir dans le couloir (qui était tout à fait désert en dehors d'eux).

\- Ça se pourrait bien, répondit la jeune auteure. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous devez savoir que c'est moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport.

En fait, elle pensait savoir où tout cela menait, mais elle préféra ne pas le mentionner.

\- Eh bien, vous m'avez trouvé. Qu'attendez-vous de moi, exactement ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, se contentant de le regarder s'approcher de plus en plus près d'elle, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque. Alors, Palpatine entoura son bras gauche autour des hanches d'Isa, et l'attira encore plus près. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous embrasse ? susurra-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, avant de poser des lèvres sur son cou pour y déposer un léger baiser. Souhaitez-vous que je vous fasse des choses auxquelles vous ne pensiez même pas ?

Il continua ses baisers, de plus en plus ardents, le long de son cou. Isa frissonna.

\- Ne suis-je pas après tout votre actuelle description de l'homme idéal ?

Il avait dit cela sur un ton tellement sensuel qu'Isa abandonna toutes ses barrières, et ainsi, le reste de la soirée passa rapidement dans des activités du genre adulte.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, maintenant, vous avez un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans ma tête à longueur de journée. Comment ça, vous voulez appeler l'asile le plus proche ? XD
> 
> Le passage entre Sidious et Isa est un petit bonus dédié à un de mes lecteurs d'AO3, TienVogh, pour lui montrer que je suis en train de devenir aussi délirante que certaines Palpatine fangirls anglophones ^-^'
> 
> Sinon, le texte de la semaine prochaine est déjà écrit, et je vous jure qu'il sera beaucoup plus logique que cette chose que vous venez de lire. ^-^'


End file.
